Here Comes the Sun
by scatteredPhilosopher
Summary: Her name was Monkey D. Luka, and she was a sun, for them. - A collection of drabbles about genderbends.
1. Here comes the sun

"I don't want some _man _saving me. And anyway, I only have a week left before I'm untied and I'm out of this town."

Roronoa Sora stared long and hard at the pink haired kid and the black haired kid peeking in on her when she was tied to a post in the dirt punishment lot of a Marine base.

"Man?" the black-haired kid asked, with a voice that was very similar to a small child's. "Do you mean Coby?" He gestured to the pink-haired kid. "Because I don't think Coby's very interested in saving you." The kid sniggered at the thought.

"No," Sora snarled. "I meant you."

The boy blinked his dark eyes, with a frown that made him seem as if he were thinking something over. Eventually he laughed again, a laugh that was reminiscent of a giggle.

"I'm not a man!" the kid said.

Sora stared for a moment, disbelieving. "...What?"

"I'm a girl!" the kid replied, laughing her head off now. "My name is Monkey D. Luka, and I'm gonna be the Pirate Queen!"

Sora stared at Luka. "Huh?"

Luka ignored her. "And _you're _going to be my swordsman!"

"No way!" Sora cried out in fury, but Luka shook her head.

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

That was the moment when the fog around Sora lifted, and for the first time since that boy died, she could see the sky.


	2. Here comes the sun, and I say

Namizou stared at the tattoo on his shoulder. Arlong's derisive laughter swirled around him, filling his ears and mind with nothing but despair and fury. Frustrated, angry tears fell.

'Mizou seized the nearest weapon, a dagger, and stabbed the tattoo repeatedly. _Make it stop, make it stop, make it st-_

The navigator's wrist had stopped.

The boy peered up. Seeing who it was, he frowned. "Go away, Luka. This isn't your business."

Luka's face was blank. "No."

Mizou lost all hope. "_Go go go go go go..._" He flung dirt at the pirate captain, but she did not waver. The tears came harder and harder.

"Help me, Luka," he sobbed. "Help me..."

Luka took off her hat and shoved it onto the crying boy's head, before turning and running off to Arlong Park.

Namizou began to climb out of the downward spiral of the Arlong Pirates.

**AN: By the way, I don't own the song Here Comes the Sun. That's owned by the Beatles.**


	3. It's alright

"I... I have 8,000 followers! Don't mess with me!"

Luka, Sora, and 'Mizou stared at the long-nosed, curly-haired girl in overalls.

"Mizu, who's that?" Luka asked blandly.

"'Mizou," the navigator corrected, slightly irritated. "And how the hell should I know?"

"How could you not know who I am?" the strange girl asked. "I'm the famous Captain Usa, feared throughout the seas as the greatest female pirate captain of all time!"

"Never heard of you," Sora replied. "I was once a bounty hunter, so I know my Jolly Rogers."

"And anyway," Luka added on with a frown, "I'M going to be the greatest girl pirate captain of all time!"

The girl, Usa, frowned. They didn't see through her bluff... except maybe that man, with the orange hair. Usa felt a similarity to him, like they were both weaklings amongst powerful beings.

"Does it really matter?" she announced, forehead glistening. "I still have 80,000 followers, and if you don't leave I'm going to have to hit you!"

"With what?" Namizou asked, bored by then.

"With my pachinko!" Usa said proudly. Luka and Sora stared, thinking they had heard wrong.

Usa grinned.

**Just have to explain something quick. In this, Luka calls Namizou (whose nickname is Mizou) Mizu until after the events at Arlong Park, after which he's just Nami. ;)**


	4. Little darling

Sana listened to the "shitty old hag" she'd been raised by.

"Sana, that girl has a spear."

Sana had no idea what Zera was trying to tell her. She hardly listened to the former pirate, and when she did, she didn't take any notice, nor did Sana truly know or understand her. But for once, the girl listened. Truly listened.

"It is not a spear, as in a weapon. But she has a spear in her gut."

The immediate picture of the straw-hat-wearing girl impaled on a spear flew to her mind, but Sana dismissed it immediately.

"She won't ever give up. She'll fight to the death. You don't meet many idiots like that."

Zera smiled, as if she were remembering a funny memory or a nice story she'd heard.

Sana had listened. And for once, she truly heard.

**Sorry it's kinda short .'**


	5. It's been a long cold lonely winter

"That girl needs nakama, more than anything. Open her heart."

The old doctor smiled gravely and downed more plum wine. He glanced at the orange-haired kid and his nakama, a bunch of other kids. The faces all seemed to blend together.

Kurehu thought about Chopa, the "idiot daughter" he had taken in years ago... though that idiot daughter was a reindeer, and she was all alone.

The orange-haired kid- Mizu, was it?- looked like he was about to start crying.

"I would never have known," he said softly.

The straw hat kid picked his- or her?- nose, bored. "Now I really want her to join my crew," he- or she?- said.

Kurehu sighed. "Take her," he said. "Please."

The sick kid, Mizu, smiled. "Of course," he said softly.


	6. Little darling (2)

**just going to add I still don't own Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles**

* * *

"SAY IT, JAY! SAY WHAT YOU TRULY WANT!"

The girls stood at the ready, on top of the world at Enies Lobby.

Luka, the innocent girl with big dreams and a famous hat. Sora, the girl who was loyal to the end and talented with swords. Namizou, the only man in the group but fit in like nothing else. Usa, the liar, who was currently disguised as Sogequeen. Sana, the girl who couldn't help but fall for every handsome man who crossed her path. Chopa, the sweet doctor who knew only a few who wouldn't reject her.

Jay looked down at the people he could almost call his nakama.

He had been told that one day he would find nakama for him, but he never expected the words to be true. Yet here he was, trying to die to save him.

There were the words of so many others, saying Jay didn't deserve to live. That he was the first thing that needed to be wiped out.

Yet here he was, being saved. Because apparently, he mattered.

Jay's heart melted.

The tears fell, and he cried.

"I WANT TO LIVE!"


	7. It feels like years since it's been here

All those years, all those long, lonely years.

Brook, the walking, talking, singing, dancing, female skeleton knew that death was harsh and cold. You might find yourself trapped on a ship alone for fifty years with the dead bodies of your friends scattered about and going crazy from guilt.

Brook had a little light of hope that flared up in her chest every once in a while. Every time it came, she nurtured it for as long as she could. But the light would die.

Then one day, as she was humming to Bink's Sake, her favorite song, a ship appeared out of nowhere.

There were living beings.

And they came to talk to her.

They _talked to her._

She was so overjoyed. Then they wanted her to join their crew, she could hardly take it. They were so amazing.

A captain who could stretch and eat more than is physically possible. A usually rather stoic swords(wo?)man who loved sake. A handsome navigator who looked like he knew his stuff. A long-nosed sharpshooter with a constant smile on her face. A tiny, adorable reindeer doctor with a heart bigger than her body. Another handsome man, this time an intelligent, quiet archaeologist. And finally a SUPER shipwright, who was quite pretty for a cyborg.

Brook so wanted to be with them. But fate had its ways and Gecko Moria ended up standing in her way.

So she had to wait.

But then Luka, the captain, made sure Moria was soundly defeated and Brook asked very politely, after sobbing her eyes out (though she doesn't have eyes, yo ho ho ho!), if she could join.

Luka replied very shortly, "Sure, why not."

Fifty years came to a close.


	8. Here comes the sun (2)

Franny watched. Her bright blue hair waved in the wind as the man, Nico Jay, who had been so stoic through this entire endeavor, burst into big, wet, messy, beautiful tears.

Franny watched as the crew of six stormed Enies Lobby.

Franny watched. She waited for her chance to fight alongside those girls (and man).

Franny watched as her favorite bikini top was torn right off her chest.

Franny watched. She also ran, not even bothering to cover her chest as she plowed through Water 7 after whoever had her top now.

Franny watched as she arrived at the ship that Nico Jay sailed on, with that crew of six who would destroy such a legendary place for him.

Franny watched. Their captain, the one who most of the world deemed insane, Monkey D. Luka, held out Franny's bikini top, saying she won't give it back unless Franny joins the crew.

Franny watched as her boys, her gang of dismantlers, cried, thinking about losing their "nee-san".

Franny watched. Right then Nico Jay decided to... "convince" Franny to join the crew.

Franny watched as Luka grimaced. Still, the captain wouldn't waver from her offer.

Franny stopped watching.

Franny agreed.


	9. Here comes the sun, and I say (2)

"ARE YOU STILL MY NAKAMA?"

No answer.

Vivi didn't expect one. After all, he was just the Prince of Alabasta and the Straw Hats had been asked to take him home safely. Nothing more, nothing less.

Though Vivi, with Carue at his side, felt hollow thinking the pirate group had never actually cared about him at all. He remembered Little Garden, and Drum Island, even when that awful Mr. 2 came aboard the ship... it was all there, and he adored all of his memories with them.

Vivi wondered what adventures they would have without him. What hijinks would Luka get up to, and what unnecessary thing would Sora and Sana fight over next?

It pained Vivi, to think the crew he owed so much to- defeating Crocodile, stopping the bomb and the war, saving Alabasta, his kingdom- would sail away, off into the sunset, was enough to make him want to cry.

As Vivi's gaze fell, he almost didn't notice Luka's left arm shoot up into the sky.

Sora's followed suit, then Namizou's and the rest of the crew. They had turned their backs to him, but their meaning was clear.

_Forever and always, Vivi._


	10. It's alright (2)

"Oh, Luka, you stupid, stupid girl," Ann murmured, fright squeezing her lungs.

Ann watched her sister fight like a firework- every which way, limbs flailing and voice yelling above everything.

"ANN! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

Ann's heart skipped a beat nervously. Her family in spirit, some sworn and some just generally accepted, were fighting a war and dying for her sake.

Whitelocks smiled, her gold eyes narrowing. She looked at the daughter of the Pirate King, who stood upon the shoulders of giants.

Luka charged forward, knocking her grandmother out of the way, screaming "ANN! ANN, I'M COMING!"

Ann felt tears springing to her eyes.

Then, moments flicked by and Ann lay dying. It seemed to only be a heartbeat, composed of split-second decisions that would change everything. Ann quietly poured her heart out to her sister, and died quietly. And she said words that would strike quietly, but powerfully, into the hearts of the Whitebeard Pirates, or Luka, or Gara:

"Thank you... for loving me."

* * *

**sorry I didn't update for so long. But, I will say that the ninth, Vivi's, may be my favorite out of the entire thing. ^^**


	11. Little darling (3)

"Alright, Luka!" a small reindeer girl sobbed. "I'll do as you say, and become a monster for you!"

Toni Toni Chopa's words echoed in her ears. Would she really become a monster for her beloved captain?

But then she remembered the four words Luka had screamed after Chopa had politely said she couldn't be nakama with humans.

"SHUT UP, LET'S GO!"

_Shut up, let's train_, Chopa thought to herself as she wiped her eyes. _I'm sure by the time Luka starts fighting again, all her injuries will be worse. I'll have to be a more experienced doctor for that._

Chopa smiled to herself, and asked the nearest native if they had any medicinal knowledge.


	12. The smiles returning to the faces

"Kid, you're rude."

Whitelocks, the pirate famous for her Tremor Tremor abilities, stared down at Straw Hat.

Monkey D. Luka laughed. "I get that a lot," she admitted.

Whitelocks chuckled. Despite being not much, it boomed across the battlefield.

"Let's save Ann," Luka said. "Together."

Whitelocks grinned, but never replied.


	13. Little darling (4)

Camie tucked a strand of hair behind his ear nervously.

Nine pirates were staring at him.

"Uh... hi," he said as soft as he could.

"Hello!" a boy (girl?) with a straw hat and scraggly black hair said. "I'm Luka!"

"I'm Camie, and this is Papag," he responded, trying to be polite. He gestured to the starfish sitting on his lap. Papag waved.

"Are you a mermaid?" Luka asked.

"Erm... not in that sense," Camie answered. "I'm a merman, but it's pretty much the same thing."

A blonde girl with only one eye visible stuck a cigarette in her mouth and lit it, staring intently at the orange starfish. "Maybe I can fillet him..." she muttered to herself.

"Oh, please don't!" Papag shrieked. A look of horror appeared on his face. Luka's eyes widened.

"Cooool," she said in amazement. "A talking starfish."

Camie smiled. They hardly seemed like pirates at all.

* * *

Please remember to review if you liked it! Also, if you have any questions for me about the story, feel free to ask!


End file.
